


Those Were the Days We Owned the Nights

by silentwhisper002



Series: After The Storm [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on an All Time Low Song, Closure, Comfort, Friendship, Light Angst, Loki is Salty, Reminiscing, You might cry, sorry - Freeform, they're still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: I never want to leave this sunset townBut one day the time may comeI'll take you at your word and carry onI'll hate the goodbyesBut I won't forget the good timesThe living never forget, and the fallen don't either.Title from: Good Times - All Time Low
Relationships: Friendships Only Bois
Series: After The Storm [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883713
Kudos: 5





	Those Were the Days We Owned the Nights

He sat back on the sandy shore, allowing the salty water to lap around his feet. He always came here to think, as it reminded him of home. This place, where he was now, it wasn’t _home_ , not really, but it was enough.

He gazed up at the fading light that hung like a cigarette over the horizon line.

He knew what T’Challa always said about his place of origin, but fuck Wakanda, the sunsets here were the most beautiful he’d ever seen.

As the stars slowly began to show themselves, Tony picked out the brightest one and fixed it with a longing gaze. This was a game he’d play often.

He’d pretend that the stars were like telescopes, looking down on the people he loved, and he wondered, at times, if they were looking back on him too.

“Still here?”

A slick voice cut him out of his trance.

“What do you want, Nat?”

The assassin sat down next to him, no trace of the blows she’d taken at death visible anywhere on her body.

“Same as you, solace.”

Tony cracked a small smile at his friend’s words.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think you’ll find it here.”

Nat shrugged. “You never know. But that still doesn’t answer my question.”

Tony turned back towards the sky. “I’m doing what I always do. Wondering what they’re up to.”

This time it was Nat’s turn to smile. “I’ll bet Peter’s off getting into trouble with his friends. That kid was more meddlesome than a three-week-old kitten.”

Tony shot her a look of sad amusement.

“And Thor’s probably getting into some sort of drinking brawl somewhere.”

“I do hope you’re not gossiping about my brother without me.” A new voice joined the conversation.

“You know, its not nice to eavesdrop on people, Reindeer Games.” Tony retorted, though it was all in good fun.

Loki scoffed at the nickname, taking up a spot beside the two.

At first arrival to this place, Nat and Tony had been a little put off by Loki’s constant presence, but soon came to learn that it was because the two of them were the last pieces of Thor he had left.

“I wonder if he ever got rid of that ridiculous cape he always wore.” Loki pondered aloud. “What had you called it, Stark? His mother’s drapes?”

Tony couldn’t help but release a genuine laugh.

“Hey, be nice to your brother.” Another presence approached them. “And If I remember correctly, you were quite fond of capes yourself.”

“Well, that’s because I looked fabulous in them and he did not.” Loki defended himself.

“Would you look at what the archeologists brought in.” Nat teased.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?” Steve took the final spot in the sand, the wind ruffling his blond hair.

Like the rest of them, the former Captain America looked exactly how he had before his return to the past. No marks of battle or weathered skin were left upon him. It was as if they’d just brought him out of the ice again.

“Well, I’m sorry to say, Steve, but I don’t think anyone could take you seriously in that ridiculous suit of yours.” Loki waved him off.

Steve shook his head, used to Loki’s light-hearted insults.

“I could say the same for those shiny golden boots you used to wear.” He retorted.

Nat slapped Steve on the shoulder. “Come on now, Steve. You can’t deny, there’s something to be said about a man who can walk in heels.”

Loki nodded in satisfaction. “Yes, I’d like to see you try.”

“He’d fall.” Tony put in.

“And I’d pay to see it.” The Asgardian added.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, that’s enough ripping on the old man.”

“Oh, so you admit that you’re old?” Tony couldn’t help himself.

Steve flicked a handful of rough, orange sand at his friend.

The four fell into silence for a while, allowing the distant noise of the lapping waves to be their only conversation.

Finally, Tony spoke again.

“Do you ever miss it?” He asked.

“Miss what?” Loki answered, “Continuously having my ass handed to me? Because the answer to that question is, no.”

Tony shook his head, “No, no, I mean, _it_. As in: Earth, Asgard, our friends, our family.”

A forlorn expression graced the other’s faces.

“Well, of course.” Steve replied, “Who wouldn’t? Those people were the center of our lives for so long. But I think they’re holding up alright. Life moves on, you know?”

“But you said it yourself,” Nat pointed out, “not us.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever _not_ miss them.” Steve went on, “But they’re okay. They have each other.”

Tony nodded.

“You know what I miss?” Nat decided to take her turn with the conversation. “I miss seeing the look on Thor’s face when someone would beat him in a drinking game.”

Loki proceeded to fall into a fit of laughter at her statement. “Oh, yes, he truly met his match with Val.”

“How the fuck that woman isn’t dead is so far beyond me.” Steve shook his head.

Tony’s attention immediately snapped to the super-soldier on Natasha’s left.

“Steve, did you just-“

The former captain graced him with a stern glare. “I swear to god, if you say it…”

“Language.” Nat coughed under her breath.

“You lot are impossible.” Steve groaned. “You know, I really thought we were having a moment there.”

“And now its over.” Tony joked.

“I think that’s what I’ll miss the most.” Loki laid back in the sand, his arms fixed behind his head.

“What?” Nat inquired.

The God of Mischief waved a hand around at his three companions. ”Your squabbling. It was always quality entertainment.”

“God, we were like a fucking soap opera, weren’t we?” Tony laughed.

Nat tilted her head, pretending to think. “No, I’d say it was more of a Keeping up with the Kardashians kind of dynamic.”

“We weren’t _that_ bad.” Steve attempted to defend their friend group.

“Oh, trust me,” Loki salted, “you were.”

The other three fell back onto the ground beside the Asgardian, a peaceful quiet winding around them once more.

“We had some good times, didn’t we?” Tony asked quietly.

“The best.” Nat agreed.

“I certainly won’t forget them.” Loki assured.

Steve nodded. “Goodbyes are always hard, but the memories are what counts.”

Tony raised his gaze to the twinkling stars once more, sending a silent message to his loved ones back on earth.

_“I’ll hate the goodbyes, but I won’t forget the good times.”_


End file.
